


The Masquerade

by kirakira_shinobi



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_shinobi/pseuds/kirakira_shinobi
Summary: Found Poem of Daughter of Smoke and Bone. If you don't know what a found poem is, it is where you find pieces and lines from a book and turn them into a poem, only using the author's words.WARNING!!! SPOILERS AHEAD!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK THEN DON'T READ THIS





	

Karou.  
Born into a life of Magic.  
Shame.  
Secrets.  
Teeth.  
A deep, nagging feeling that she was never whole.  
Haunted by the question,  
“Who are you?”

 

Akiva.  
Fallen angel.  
He knew who Karou was.

 

Karou and Akiva. 

 

The wishbone  
Karou wore around her neck  
Was the key to everything.  
They had to break the wishbone. 

 

Snap.  
Sharp and clean. 

 

She rushed into herself.  
Let herself in and was full.  
She closed again.  
It was simple as that.

 

She was whole again.  
She understood  
Everything. 

 

Madrigal.  
Love of Akiva’s life.

 

Thiago.  
The White Wolf.  
Warlord’s ball.  
Masquerade.  
Her mask was a bird with it’s wings spread,  
Carved of kaza wood,  
Shifts of light, iridescence rippled over dark feathers. 

 

Madrigal.  
Sent to prison  
For refusing Thiago’s marriage proposal.  
Death sentence.

 

The hooded executioner.  
A monster.  
She stood in shackles.  
The blade bites her, like a falling moon. 

 

Her soul escapes  
Only to watch her headless body from above. 

 

Through a vessel,  
A path for her soul.  
Into her new body.  
Karou’s body. 

 

Magic and will.  
Smoke and bone. 

 

She was Karou.  
She was Madrigal.  
She was Chimaera.  
She was whole.


End file.
